Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A typical commercial aircraft includes one or more lavatories within an internal cabin.
Systems are currently being developed to disinfect or otherwise sanitize surfaces within aircraft lavatories that use ultraviolet (UV) light. For example, it has been found that far UV light efficiently disinfects exposed surfaces within a lavatory.
Interaction of UV light with air creates ozone. As the UV light passes through air, the interaction of the UV light with oxygen molecules generates ozone molecules.
Ozone is an irritant, both to individuals and structures. For example, certain individuals may be susceptible to breathing disorders from prolonged exposure to ozone. Further, ozone is a reactive gas that may degrade surfaces of various structures.
Accordingly, the amount of ozone within confined spaces is typically controlled. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) provides regulations and guidelines regarding the presence of ozone onboard an aircraft. For example, an FAA regulatory guideline limits the amount of ozone within an internal cabin of an aircraft to an average of 100 parts ozone per billion over an eight hour timeframe. Further, the FAA regulatory guideline also limits the amount of ozone within an internal cabin of an aircraft to 250 parts ozone per billion within a three hour peak timeframe.
Accordingly, aircraft operators seek to limit the amount of ozone within an aircraft. One known disinfecting method limits the amount of generated ozone by placing a sterilizing UV light in close proximity to a surface that is to be sterilized. For example, the UV light may be within one to six inches from a surface that is to be sterilized. The close proximity of the UV light to the surface limits ozone production, as the ozone travels through a shorter distance of ambient air. However, various structures are not able to be within such a close proximity to a UV light. For example, a UV light may not be effectively positioned within a few inches of a toilet or floor within a lavatory.